


Of Love And Safety

by xspike4evax



Category: Buffy the Vampire Slayer
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-09
Updated: 2015-09-09
Packaged: 2018-04-19 21:56:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 407
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4762502
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xspike4evax/pseuds/xspike4evax
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Willow makes a promise to Spike</p>
            </blockquote>





	Of Love And Safety

Of Love and Safety 

She was lying in bed looking out at the night sky spotted with stars, her skin glowing gently in the muted light from the moon. She turned her head at the sound of the closing door and she smiled. “You’re home.” 

She greeted him the same way every time, almost as if she thought that he would go out one night and wouldn’t return. That wasn’t going to happen, Spike knew he wasn’t capable of staying away from her. She was everything to him and he adored her.

Shrugging the duster from his shoulders he threw it over the back of a chair and came to sit beside her on the bed which dipped slightly under his weight. Cupping her chin in his hands his thumb rubbed gently over her lips. 

Spike vividly remembered the first time he had kissed her. He remembered how the tip of his tongue ran across her bottom lip begging for entrance. Now he didn’t beg for entrance, now he just entered, but he still begged. Every time he took her in his arms, every time he kissed her and most of all every time he made love to her Spike begged her; begged her to love him and never stop loving him. Of everything else he had lost in his life he refused to lose Willow, refused to ever have to deal with the pain he knew would come if he lost this girl. 

Wrapping her arms around his neck Willow drew him close to her. Pulling him down beside her Willow kissed him deeply, soundly, lovingly. She felt him melt against her and smiled into the kiss. 

Settling down beside her Spike drew her to his side his fingers sliding through her hair. “Tell me, pet.”

She was tracing his ribs with feather-light fingers. “Tell you what?” 

“That you love me.” 

“Of course I love you, Spike.”

Willow pressed her hand over his heart, it was still now, it hadn’t beat in over a century but it was still very much alive. Spike had the most beautiful heart of anyone she knew. No-one loved the way Spike did. His heart was the vulnerable part of Spike, it could be hurt so very easily and had taken a battering over the years. 

Her fingers flexed against his heart as her eyes lifted to his. “You’re safe with me. You’re always going to be safe with me, Spike.”


End file.
